A Very Muggle Christmas
by LucreziaJames
Summary: Muggle AU. Five sets of couples prepare to gather for Christmas. What surprises are in store for them, and more importantly, who's going to cook Christmas Dinner?


oOoOoOoOo

 _I'm driving home for Christmas_

 _Oh, I can't wait to see those faces_

 _I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione pulled her purple bobble hat down on her head as Draco hefted the suitcases down the stairs.

"Really, love, what have you got in here? Bricks?" he complained, rubbing his shoulder in the vain hope of garnering some sympathy.

"Books," she smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

"Why are you...never mind. I give up trying to understand how your mind works," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "We need to get this in the car and get going if we are to get down there before the weather turns."

Hermione grabbed her scalf. "Stop panicking. Just relax, enjoy the fact that it's now officially Christmas and neither of us has to think about work until the New Year," she smiled as she wrapped the colourful knitted garment around her neck.

Mouth gaping, he turned to his wife. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione?"

Opening the front door she playfully swatted him on the arm. "Don't be mean," she told him, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't be childish or I will bite that tongue," he smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"Promises, promises," Hermione chuckled, as she bounded down the steps to the car.

oOoOoOoOo

 _The holly and the ivy,_

 _When they are both full grown,_

 _Of all trees that are in the wood,_

 _The holly bears the crown_

oOoOoOoOo

"Lestat!" Marcus called, the Red Setter skidding to a halt on the brow of the hill, his tongue hanging out as he panted.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" Oliver frowned as he trudged up the path, his heavy winter boots crushing the leaves that lay like a golden blanket on the floor of the wood, crisp with frost, glistening as the cresting dawn light filtered through the near-bare branches.

"What?" Marcus turned his head, flashing him a lopsided grin.

"The dog," Oliver groused, pursing his lips, then, seeing the look Marcus gave him, he elaborated: "His name. You cannot name a dog after a vampire."

Marcus screwed up his features in confusion as he bent to pick up the tennis ball from where Lestat had left it on the ground as he jumped around, pressing his paws into the mud, bowing his head down in subservience.

"Why not?" he asked, standing tall, drawing his arm back to throw the tennis ball for the hyperactive puppy.

"Because for one, it's a Red Setter so he should have a name like, I don't know, Rover?"

"Rover?" Marcus sneered derisively, "can you honestly see _me_ owning a dog called _Rover_?"

"Well can you see _me_ owning a dog called _Lestat_?" Oliver retorted.

Marcus chuckled before pressing a kiss to Oliver's cold cheek, rosy from the chill of the winter morning. "Yes, love, I can."

Oliver started to complain, rolling his eyes when Marcus pointed to the dog who bounded towards them, presenting them with the tennis ball, dropping it triumphantly at their feet.

Crouching down on the floor, Marcus wrapped his arms around the puppy, ruffling his fur, much to the dog's delight. "Tell Daddy he already does own a dog called Lestat," he cooed.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _Tis the season to be jolly,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

oOoOoOoOo

Neville opened up the step ladder as Luna came in holding another box.

"Where did you find those?" Neville asked her, frowning as he dipped his hand in, pulling the tissue paper to one side, revealing the beautiful antique ornaments.

"Up in the loft," Luna replied with a shrug, as Neville brought out a bauble with his name and birthday details carved into the wood.

"I've….I've never seen this before," he stammered, his voice thick with emotion as he took the box from her arms, placing it on the coffee table.

Luna came to sit beside him on the couch, lifting her legs up underneath her as Neville rooted around in the box. She knew Christmas was a hard time for him; always had been. But she hoped with this find, he could feel, this Christmas at least, a little more comfort and a little less pain.

oOoOoOoOo

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten,_

 _and children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

oOoOoOoOo

"Do you think it actually will snow?" Pansy asked, her hands clasped around a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Ron frowned. "Well, they are forecasting snow," he replied, grabbing the television remote and turning over to the weather channel.

"I hope the others don't get caught up in it," she murmured as they listened to the weather girl explain the cold front and predicting blizzards coming down from the Scottish Isles.

"I better text Hermione and check they have left," he told her, rising from the couch and heading to the kitchen where he had left his mobile.

Chewing her nails as Ron left the lounge, she tried to avoid the feeling that clawed at her. Internally chastising herself she reached for her own phone on the coffee table for the umpteenth time that morning, opening whatsapp.

 _Harry_

 _Last seen: 00:07 20th December 2015_

 _Because._

Ron returned from the kitchen, phone to his ear. "...yes I know. Just drive safe okay….No, Hermione, I've seen how he drives….what do you mean, isn't any worse than mine?..."

Pansy leant to one side, tucking her phone in her jeans before snatching up the remote, flicking through the channels for anything but Christmas movies.

oOoOoOoOo

 _O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree_

 _How lovely are thy branches_

 _O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree_

 _How lovely are thy branches_

oOoOoOoOo

James rushed from Ginny's clutches, scampering across the car park, his little hands pulling his hat up as it fell down across his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, Mister," Harry called, striding after him, his arms clamping around James' middle as he giggled and squealed with delight. With practiced ease, Harry tucked James onto his hip, turning back to take Ginny's hand.

"You have got to stop running off like that James," Ginny gently chastised. "It's not like Mummy can chase after you like this," she told him, patting her tummy lovingly.

"Will my brother be my Christmas present?" the precocious four year old asked, his eyes lighting up.

"We don't know, James. Babies arrive when they feel like it," Harry explained adjusting the toddler's hat.

"Well I hope not, I don't want to be in labour on Christmas Day," Ginny frowned as they made their way into the arboretum.

Harry set James down, taking his small hand in his own as they headed towards the lines of Christmas trees.

"Babies arrive when they feel like it," he told his wife, grinning.

"This one!" James cried, pointing to a large Norwegian Pine while yanking on Harry's hand.

"Okay buddy, let's take a look...yes, that looks like a good one," Harry told his son, gesturing for the young lad selling the trees, indicating the one they had selected.

"Can I do the decorations by my own self?" James asked looking up at Harry.

"I think you should have a bit of help from Daddy," Ginny told him, smiling.

"Can I do the star?" James asked.

"You can do the star," Harry told him, laughing.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Yet in thy dark streets shineth_

 _The everlasting Light_

 _The hopes and fears of all the years_

 _Are met in thee tonight_

oOoOoOoOo

Draco huffed as the car crawled along the motorway, the brake lights of the car in front shinning in the darkness once more.

"Must have been an accident up ahead or something," Hermione murmured, a frown creasing her forehead as she fiddled with the car heater before turning on the radio.

" _..and Christmas travellers have been advised to avoid the M6 after a collision on the southbound carriage way causes tailbacks as far as junction five…"_

Draco scoffed.

"What junction is this?" Hermione asked as Draco saw the red X flash up in every lane, flipping the indicator as he and every other driver on the road attempted to make their way towards the slip road.

"Four A," he ground out.

"Oh."

oOoOoOoOo

 _Step into Christmas_

 _Let's join together_

 _We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

 _Eat, drink and be merry_

 _Come along with me_

 _Step into Christmas_

 _The admission's free_

oOoOoOoOo

"Stop sulking, it's Christmas," Marcus told him, wrapping his arms around his waist, his hands snaking up the woollen jumper Oliver was wearing.

"I'm not sulking, I am washing up," Oliver replied, pouting as he scrubbed the plate clean.

"Leave it," Marcus whispered, grazing his earlobe with this teeth.

"But if I don't do it now, it will be here festering all day tomorrow while we are at The Burrow," Oliver replied, trying to ignore the fire that Marcus was currently lighting as he trailed kisses down his neck. Pulling away slightly, he leant forward, eyes narrow as he looked out of the window.

"It's snowing," he whispered, eyes lighting up. Oliver loved snow.

Grabbing a bottle of Prosecco out of the fridge, Marcus took Oliver's hand, tugging him towards the back door. Lestat raised his head slightly at the noise before deciding he couldn't be bothered to go with them, settling back down in front of the open fire, his eyes shutting as he returned to his nap.

"What the…" Oliver began, before Marcus silenced him with a kiss.

"We are going outside," Marcus told him by way of explanation as he tugged his boots on inside the porch.

Oliver frowned. "Why?"

"To watch the snow fall of course," Marcus replied, handing Oliver his boots.

"Oh," Oliver smiled, catching on.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Christmas time, mistletoe and wine_

 _Children singing Christian rhyme_

 _With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree_

 _A time for rejoicing in all that we see_

oOoOoOoOo

Luna poured the wine into the purple goblets, taking them into the lounge.

A knock at the front door caused Neville to look up from his book.

"I'll get it," he told her, taking one of the goblets from her with a kiss.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight and sound of a bunch of children of various ages as they broke into their rousing carols, a small child at the front holding a bucket.

"Oh, carolers!" cried Luna, rushing to the door, as Neville stood, one arm holding the door open, the other coming to settle around Luna's waist as he pulled her into him.

Glancing up, she nodded at the mistletoe she had hung above the door earlier. Catching on, Neville grinned, before leaning down to capture her lips with his own, much to the delight of the children.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, For me._

 _Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,_

 _So hurry down the chimney tonight._

oOoOoOoOo

Sneaking down the stairs, Pansy wrapped her gown tight around her body, shivering slightly. The board of the bottom step creaked, causing her to silently curse, the noise loud in the stillness of the night. Pausing, she listened; satisfied no one had been disturbed she slipped into the lounge going to the tree.

Pulling the small package from her pocket, she tucked it amongst the pile of gifts, rearranging them to hide the present. Seeing a small Pandora gift bag at the back, she scowled.

" _Typical,"_ she thought to herself. Fred was spoiling Angelina again. She couldn't help feel the slight twinge of jealousy, nor the curiosity that caused her to reach for the bag, her fingers curling around the cord, pulling it towards her. As she moved the package, the gift tag swung round, revealing her name in Ron's unmistakable penmanship.

Shocked, Pansy moved back on her heels, her hand clasped to her mouth.

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

Ron's voice startled her, causing her to jerk her head round, the package slipping from her fingers.

Ron stood in the doorway, ruffling his bedhead. He shrugged his shoulders, looking away from her as she flushed with embarrassment.

"I…" she began, realising she had no excuse. Sighing, she stood up, coming over to him.

"I'm sorry," she told him, taking his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"What were you doing down here anyway?" he asked, confused.

"Leaving something under the tree for you," she confessed.

"Well you might as well open it," he told her, leading her back to the tree.

"No, I want to wait until tomorrow," she told him as he reached for the bag.

"Sure?" he asked, an impish grin on his face.

Pansy hesitated. "Well, maybe not," she laughed, her eyes tearing up. "But only if you open yours," she told him, reaching for the gift she had hidden.

Sitting cross legged in front of the tree like children, they exchanged their gifts. Pansy gasped as she opened the box, seeing the beautiful, simple yet elegant bangle with it's rose hue and clasp. Everyone expected Pansy to be ostentatious; only Ron knew she loved simple pieces and this piece was exquisite.

Ron tore open the paper of his package, clicking open the box. Inside was an antique pocket watch.

"It was my Father's. I know he wasn't exactly a good man. Or a nice man. But he was still my Father, you know?" she struggled to explain as the emotion started to overwhelm her.

Reaching up, Ron brushed away her tears, cupping her cheek. "I know," he told her, understanding what she couldn't say, gently brushing his lips against hers.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Silent night, holy night_

 _All is calm, all is bright_

oOoOoOoOo

"Harry," Ginny shook her husband, trying to wake him. "Harry," she tried again, shoving him a bit harder.

"What?" he mumbled, eyes still shut.

"I think my labour has started," she told him, pulling the duvet back.

"Seriously?" Harry asked, rolling over, frowning.

"No, I'm making it up," Ginny retorted sarcastically, reaching for her gown. "Of course I am being serious."

Harry shoved the covers off, grabbing his jeans and yanking them on as Ginny called her mother.

"Mum?...yes….about five minutes apart, lasting three minutes," Ginny turned around in time to see Harry fall flat on his face as he attempted to pull his sock on while standing up.

"No, that was just my idiot husband falling over," she told Molly rolling her eyes.

oOoOoOoOo

 _In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan,_

 _Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;_

 _Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow,_

 _In the bleak midwinter, long ago._

oOoOoOoOo

They had run out of diversion signs several hours ago, and with no map, and no wireless internet signal, Draco's patience was running as low as the fuel.

"We need to find a garage," he told Hermione, worriedly frowning at the gauge.

"You said that an hour ago when you made me turn off the heater," Hermione snapped, as the car shuddered to a halt.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Draco yelled slamming his fist on the steering wheel in temper.

"Marvellous," Hermione muttered sarcastically under her breath as Draco threw her a contemptuous look.

"I don't suppose you could do anything helpful, like I don't know, call the breakdown service?" Draco snapped angrily.

Hermione glared at her husband. "Don't take it out on me that you didn't get fuel when we came off the motorway, when I suggested it…."

"Oh, because I am now suddenly psychic and knew we would run out of fuel…"

"Stop being an arsehole."

"Ring the breakdown service then."

"Ring them your fucking self," Hermione yelled, getting out of the car and throwing her mobile at him.

"Where are you going?" Draco yelled, snatching up the phone as Hermione slammed the car door shut.

"Away from you!" Hermione yelled, squinting in the dark as she stamped her foot, not seeing the black ice on the road, her foot slipping out from under her. "Ow, fuck!" she cried as she landed hard on the ground.

Draco bolted to her, the tread on his boots fairing slightly better as he reached her, scooping her, whimpering, into his arms. Gently, he reached for her ankle, examining it.

"I think you sprained it, you silly girl," he gently chastised her, kissing away her tears. Lifting her up, he carried her back to the car, helping her get into the back seat.

Five minutes later, he got into the back with her. "Breakdown service is on it's way, but they said as it's Christmas Eve they are extremely busy, so it could be as much as a two hour wait. They told us to stay warm," he told her.

"Oh great," she huffed as she swallowed the paracetamol she had found in the bottom of her bag. "How are we going to do that in the middle of nowhere?"

Draco grinned, trailing a finger down her neck, knowing how much she liked it when he did that. "Well I can think of one way…."

oOoOoOoOo

 _Presents, what a beautiful sight_

 _Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight_

 _You're all that I need_

 _Underneath the tree_

oOoOoOoOo

Marcus rolled over, frowning at the empty bed. Pulling the covers back, he padded out of the room and down the stairs, pausing to lean over the banister.

"Oliver, it's six thirty, come back to bed," Marcus murmured sleepily.

"It's Christmas morning," Oliver grinned, gesturing to the presents.

"You're such a child," Marcus shook his head, ducking under the wood lintel as he came into the lounge.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you called me last night," he grinned as Marcus blushed. Normally the more confident of the two, it was rare for Oliver to see the his raven haired lover flush, but when he did, oh did Oliver find it sexy.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Ding dong merrily on high,_

 _In heav'n the bells are ringing:_

 _Ding dong! verily the sky_

 _Is riv'n with angel singing._

oOoOoOoOo

Neville awoke to the sound of Luna singing in the ensuite bathroom. The door ajar, he padded in, wrapping his arms around her lovingly as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup.

"Merry Christmas, angel," he whispered into her ear as he gazed at her reflection.

"Merry Christmas, dearest," she replied smiling. "Now get dressed, we need to get to The Burrow."

"Luna, love, it's only seven. We aren't due there until eleven. Come back to bed," he told her, a gleam in his eye.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Dashing through the snow_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

 _O'er the fields we go_

 _Laughing all the way_

oOoOoOoOo

A red nosed James dashed into the kitchen, an exhausted Arthur stomping his boots outside the backdoor, calling for James to come and put his wellies away. Pansy scooped the child up. "Oh no you don't, Mister. You go back to your Grandpa and do as you are told, and stay out of the kitchen," she gently chastised, ruffling his hair as the snow melted under her touch.

She caught Ron's eye as he stood in the doorway, watching her mother his nephew. Placing him into Arthur's waiting arms, she laughed as he apologised before putting his wellies in the boot rack, before turning into the lounge, taking Ron's open hand.

"Maybe," she told him, answering his unasked question. "I am thinking about it," she admitted, blushing slightly.

Thundering footsteps came down the stairs. "What's this about my favourite nephew being here?" Fred yelled, as James' eyes lit up, the small boy scrambling from Arthur's clutches.

"Uncle Fwed!" James cried with glee as Fred hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

oOoOoOoOo

 _What child is this, who, laid to rest,_

 _On Mary's lap is sleeping?_

 _Whom angels greet with anthems sweet,_

 _While shepherds watch are keeping?_

oOoOoOoOo

"You did beautifully, love, I am so proud of you." Harry pressed a kiss to his wife's damn brow as they both stared down in wonder at the bundle in her arms.

"Have you got a name?" the nurse asked them, smiling as she waited with her pen ready to write his tags.

"Albus," Harry told her quietly, not looking up from his son as he stroked his head softly. Sensing her frown he explained. "Family name."

oOoOoOoOo

 _Sleigh bells ringing, are you listening?_

 _In the lane, snow is glistening_

oOoOoOoOo

The knock to the window roused Draco. Groaning, his neck stiff from the odd angle, he twisted around to see the mechanic in his day-glow jacket grinning at the pair caught tangled in each other's arms on the back seat.

"Where ya headed to?" the mechanic asked as Draco pulled his jacket tighter around himself, stomping to warm up in the snow.

"Ottery St Catchpole, Somerset," he replied, thrusting his hands into his pocket.

"You won't find a garage open round these parts on Christmas day, and you're only forty minutes from there, and since you are my last call and I am heading that way, I will take you," the mechanic told him as he secured the iron rope to the car.

Settled in the cab, Hermione watched as the mechanic slowly winched the car onto the back of the truck. Taking her phone from her pocket, she switched it on having kept it off during the night to save the battery. A few moments later, the phone lit up, bleeping several times.

Draco climbed up into the truck as Hermione thrust the phone towards him, waving it excitedly in his face.

"Six missed calls and fifteen texts! Ginny went into labour last night," she cried as Draco took the phone reading Harry's messages.

"My nephew is finally here!" Hermione cried, the emotion of the moment overcoming her.

Draco chuckled, pulling her into his arms. "Will you be like this when it's us?"

Hermione laughed through her tears. "Worse probably."

"That I can believe," Draco replied, as Hermione elbowed him, playfully.

oOoOoOoOo

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_

 _Soon the bells will start,_

 _And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing_

 _Right within your heart._

oOoOoOoOo

Hefting the bags out of the boot, Oliver trudged up the footpath to the front door as Marcus let Lestat out of the car. Pansy greeted the pair, pulling them in for a hug and a kiss as Lestat barged his way into the house, wagging his tail.

"Doggy!" cried James laughing merrily, as Fred held him down to pat the excited dog. Oliver put the gifts down, frowning. "I don't smell anything," he said, turning to Pansy, who shrugged.

"Molly is at the hospital. Ginny went into labour last night."

"And I take it none of you know how to cook," he stated as Fred, Angelina, Ron and Pansy all looked at each other.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Well, don't just sit there, get yourselves out to the kitchen, we have a lot to do."

oOoOoOoOo

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

 _Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_

 _And folks dressed up like eskimos_

 _Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

 _Help to make the season bright_

oOoOoOoOo

"Something smells delicious," Neville called as he and Luna took off their jackets, hanging them in the porch. Taking the gifts into the lounge, he turned his head, eyes wide at the veritable production taking place in the kitchen under Oliver's direction. Everywhere he looked, someone was set to task, their animated chatter flowing.

"Hello everyone, where's Molly?" he asked, confused, coming into the kitchen.

"Hospital, didn't you get the message?" Pansy frowned as she peeled potatoes.

"No, what message? Everything alright?" he asked, kissing her cheek, concern laced in his voice.

"Ginny went into labour," Ron explained as he greeted Neville with a hug.

"Okay people, that's enough chit chat, we still have a lot to do," Oliver told them as Pansy rolled her eyes, smirking at Marcus. She could only imagine how much he enjoyed ordering Marcus about at home.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul_

 _With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

 _and two eyes made out of coal_

oOoOoOoOo

Pansy sipped her eggnog as she watched Ron out the window, building a snowman with James.  
"He will make a good father, I think," Luna's dreamy voice breaking Pansy's reverie.  
"It's not him I am worried about," Pansy murmured into her glass.  
"You will make a good mother too," the blonde girl replied, smiling.

oOoOoOoOo

 _So here we are as in olden days_

 _Happy golden days of yore_

 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_

 _Gather near to us once more_

oOoOoOoOo

Molly helped Ginny out of the backseat while Harry unclipped the car seat and grabbed the bags. Unlocking the front door, she ushered her daughter, son in law and new grandchild into the lounge. Turning to the kitchen, her hand went to her mouth as she saw their family and friends all gathered around the table, the fruits of their labour spread out.

"Oh, you wonderful children," she gasped, tears rolling down her eyes as Oliver brought her a cup of tea, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Molly," he told her, as she sobbed happily into his jumper, Arthur coming in down from putting James to bed for a nap. Taking his wife into his arms he offered a toast.

"To family: For that is what each of you gathered around this table are."

xXx~FIN~xXx


End file.
